


De amor y otras tonterías

by theonemaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Existential Crisis, Fanzine: VLD Latinoaméricano 2018, Gen, Matt is rad, Mention of Allurance, Mention of Hay, Mention of Sheith, Other, Pidge is Precious, Post-Season/Series 04, Self-Discovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: Pidge nunca se ha interesado por cosas como el romance, el amor o el intercambio de saliva. Sin embargo, los recientes acontecimientos a su alrededor la llevan a considerar muchas cosas sobre sí misma. La buena noticia es que su hermano mayor siempre está ahi para ayudar.





	De amor y otras tonterías

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el VLD Fanzine Latinoamericano 2018. Me encantó participar y también explorar un poco dentro de la mente de mi preciosa Pidge. Si le quieren echar un vistazo al fanzine, está gratis para descargar [aquí](http://bit.ly/2FmJELS). También pueden compartir las publicaciones oficiales del fanzine en [tumblr](http://bit.ly/2CNTuoi) y [twitter](http://bit.ly/2CXNnSx).

—Oye Shiro, ¿me das permiso de hacer algunas pruebas en tu le-? Oh…

Pidge se quedó de pie en plena entrada de la cubierta de entrenamiento, los ojos como platos y una sensación de incomodidad en el estómago. Las dos personas en medio de la cubierta parecían no haberla escuchado, enfrascadas como estaban en extraerse el aire de los pulmones mutuamente. Y no precisamente a punta de golpes.

Pidge salió de su estupor algunos _ticks_ más allá de lo que le hubiese gustado, girando sobre sus talones y encaminando hacia otro lugar. Donde fuera. Del otro lado del castillo o del cuadrante, si fuera necesario.

Obviamente, Pidge no era ingenua. Sabía lo suficiente de lenguaje corporal como para deducir que entre Shiro y Keith hacía tiempo que las cosas habían pasado más allá de lo amistoso. Pero una cosa era suponerlo (y discutirlo con Hunk entre risotadas y susurros) y otra muy distinta era encontrarlos en plena cubierta de entrenamiento, pegados de la cintura para arriba y en plena exploración bucal.

Para ser justos, Pidge ni siquiera sabía que Keith había regresado al castillo en primer lugar. Que ella supiera, el tipo estaba de cabeza en alguna loca misión de la _Espada de Marmora_ , con Kolivan y su comitiva. Todo lo que ella sabía era que Coran había visto a Shiro subir a la cubierta de entrenamiento cerca de media varga atrás. La pista de Coran y sus propias intenciones de probar un mecanismo de camuflaje nuevo en el León Negro la llevaron a buscar al líder de Voltron… y a encontrarlo con la boca pegada a la de Keith cual si fueran sanguijuelas.

Lo más triste del caso era que esta no resultaba ser la primera vez que Pidge se encontraba metida en una situación demasiado comprometedora para su gusto.

Pocos días atrás, justo después de llegar de una misión diplomática (o como a Pidge le gustaba decirle: un “sonríe y saluda”) en uno de los planetas recién liberados cerca de Naxzela, la chica casi se atraganta con jugo espacial al encontrarse con Lance y Allura en uno de los pasillos. La princesa estaba de espaldas a la pared y Lance estaba tan cerca de ella que seguramente todo su aliento le daba a la alteana en la cara. Peor aún, parecían estar compartiendo un secreto, pues como nunca antes en la memoria de Pidge, en lugar de ponerlo en su lugar y alejarlo, Allura estaba visiblemente sonrojada y miraba a Lance con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

El gritito ahogado de Pidge, cuando giró en la esquina y los vio en esa posición, fue algo totalmente involuntario. Quizá por la sorpresa o tal vez porque de todas las parejas posibles, el _Allurance_ (como Hunk solía decirle) era el que a ella le parecía más inverosímil. Claro, que después de todo ese discurso del “Corazón de Voltron” durante la lucha en Naxzela, Pidge debía admitir que la princesa ya no procuraba evitar los acercamientos de Lance como antes.

El punto fue que Pidge los encontró, ellos lo notaron y se separaron al instante. Las sendas caras de vergüenza hubieran sido suficiente para hacer que Pidge rodara por el piso de la risa, pero esa vez, simplemente se quedó pasmada en su sitio mientras los otros dos daban excusas patéticas y se alejaban. Casi podía sentir pena por ellos, pero honestamente, no era culpa de Pidge que ambos paladines fueran tan indiscretos.

—Ugh, mi pobre cerebro —se quejó Pidge, caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos del enorme castillo de los leones.

Esto de pillar a sus compañeros en situaciones comprometedoras le estaba pasando factura a su sanidad mental. Necesitaba encontrar algo en qué entretener la mente, ahora que pedir permiso para meterse con el León Negro estaba descartado.

—Estúpidos calenturientos. ¿Qué no tienen otro lugar donde intercambiar saliva? —dijo hacia la nada, frunciendo el ceño y decidiendo ir en busca de Hunk, quien quizás tuviera algo interesante para mostrarle.

***

Pidge vagó por el castillo un rato más, buscando en todos los sitios conocidos donde Hunk pudiera estar. El último en la lista (y en retrospectiva el más probable, si Pidge tomaba en cuenta la hora del castillo) era la cocina.

Apenas girar en el último pasillo, Pidge supo que estaba en el lugar correcto. Un aroma especiado y dulzón llenaba el ambiente, y la hizo suspirar sin poder evitarlo. Hunk era tan bueno en la cocina como lo era en la parte de ingeniería, algo que siempre había intrigado a la chica. A Pidge se le quemaba el agua caliente, y la ensalada de lechuga se le prendía en llamas por combustión espontánea. A pesar de que Hunk decía que cocinar no era más que otra ciencia, para Pidge, mejor dejarle la cocina a los expertos, que ella estaba muy bien con sus ordenadores y códigos binarios, muchas gracias.

Pidge entró en la estancia y encontró, como esperaba, a Hunk abocado a la extraña estufa alteana que ellos llamaban “cocina”. El chico daba vueltas para acá y para allá, removiendo una olla y chequeando el horno, todo mientras llevaba un delantal amarillo con motivos alteanos que Coran le había regalado meses atrás. Pidge no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al acercarse. Aunque a ella no se le diera para nada, siempre le resultaba entretenido ver a su amigo cocinar. Era como ver un pez en el agua, tan metido en su elemento que es difícil imaginarlo fuera de ahí.

—Hola, grandote —saludó, antes de tomar asiento en un taburete.

El muchacho se giró para verla y la recibió con una gran sonrisa de esas “Hunk marca registrada _”_.

—¿Qué tal, pequeñuela? —le dijo, a la vez que se movía en busca de utensilios dentro de uno de los cajones—. Pensé que estarías enfrascada en hackear al León Negro. ¿No encontraste a Shiro?

Pidge se removió incómoda en su asiento. Ver a Hunk casi había hecho que olvidara el pequeño _incidente_ en la cubierta de entrenamiento.

—Nah —desestimó la chica con un ademán—. Sí lo encontré, pero estaba… _ocupado_. Y no lo quise molestar.

—Uhm, ya —profirió Hunk mientras sacaba una bandeja del horno solo para meter otra nueva llena de comida fosforescente. ¿De dónde rayos sacaba Hunk sus ingredientes? Esa era una de las incógnitas que Pidge ya ni siquiera intentaba despejar.

—Encontré a Keith hace rato cerca del puente de mando —comentó Hunk tras un momento de rebanar un vegetal alienígeno que parecía una mezcla entre una banana y un kiwi—. Le dieron medio _quintante_ libre antes de una nueva misión marmorita y estaba buscando a Shiro por alguna razón. Un nuevo plan de ataque, ¿tal vez?

—Sí, supongo que algo están _planeando_ ahora mismo —dijo Pidge sin pensar. Notó la mirada extrañada de Hunk sobre ella, pero el muchacho no mencionó nada al respecto.

Los _doboshes_ pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Hunk seguía revoloteando como el hado de la cocina que era y Pidge aprovechó para revisar algunos cálculos pendientes. En cierto momento, la chica giró la pantalla flotante para mostrarle a Hunk unas nuevas modificaciones que se le habían ocurrido para _Verde_ , y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la comida estaba lista.

Como de costumbre, Hunk llamó a todos los habitantes del castillo a comer por medio del intercomunicador central. Extrañamente (o quizá no tanto), sólo Coran confirmó su asistencia. Así que decidieron usar el gran mesón de la cocina para no tener que llevar todo al comedor principal y traerlo luego. Eran solo ellos tres, después de todo.

Coran habló sin parar de los muchos planes de los olkari para las nuevas ciudades de refugiados, explicando detalladamente cómo se encendían de felicidad los rostros de aquellos que recibían un nuevo hogar en el planeta luego de haber quedado sin nada a manos de los galra. Hunk y Pidge escuchaban atentamente, opinando aquí y allá de vez en cuando. Era muy gratificante enterarse de los resultados inmediatos de su lucha contra el imperio de Zarkon; al final del día, salvar cuantas vidas pudieran era el verdadero propósito de Voltron y la Coalición.

La cena acabó un rato después, Coran les ayudó a recoger los platos y luego dijo que tenía una reunión importante con Reyner. Pidge se quedó a lavar trastes con Hunk, bromeando acerca de las constantes reuniones de Coran con la líder de los olkari. Inevitablemente, Pidge terminó por recordar el incidente que la llevó a la cocina en primer lugar, pero decidió no mencionarlo a Hunk. Por alguna razón, no se sentía con ganas de discutirlo. Bromear del _Coreyner_ (de nuevo, idea de Hunk) era una cosa, pero ¿hablar de los bastante confirmados _Sheith_ y _Allurance_? Nope. Ni hablar. Na-ah.

No de momento, al menos.

—Oh, ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Rayos!

Hunk se puso de pie como un resorte, justo después de que Pidge le preguntara si quería ir con ella a jugar con tecnología alteana y olkari en la bahía del León Verde.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Pidge, sin entender—. Parece que te va a dar un infarto.

—Ugh… yo… Uhmmm… —Hunk se veía azorado, y ¿era eso un sonrojo en sus mejillas? Pidge frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. Al final su amigo soltó un largo suspiro y la miró de nuevo—. Es que le prometí a Shay que la llamaría hoy después de la cena. Es la única hora en la que nuestros ciclos horarios se alinean lo suficiente para hablar por un buen rato, y pues…

—Oh.

Pidge alzó las cejas ante la información. Es decir, la chica estaba al tanto de que en la última visita a Balmera, Allura le había obsequiado a la gente-roca intercomunicadores para poder contactar al castillo y demás aliados de Voltron, por si algo iba mal o si necesitaban alguna cosa. La misma Pidge había calibrado los aparatos para hacer que trabajaran en una frecuencia encriptada, disponible solo para miembros de la Coalición.

De primera mano, Pidge sabía que Shiro lo usaba para hablar con Keith (ella misma le enseñó a su líder de equipo cómo hacer la llamada, para empezar). Y la chica generalmente usaba la frecuencia para conectarse con Matt y mantenerse al tanto de las andanzas de su hermano mayor. Así que, si lo pensaba bien, no era tan descabellado imaginar que otros miembros de la Coalición lo usaran para comunicarse también entre ellos.

Pidge compuso una sonrisa, más para beneficio de su amigo que para el propio. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba apenado por rechazar su propuesta de meterse con tecnología alteana sin supervisión.

—Entiendo, grandote —dijo con seguridad—. No hay problema.

—¿De verdad? —Hunk la miraba con los hombros hundidos. Para alguien tan grande, el paladín amarillo podía hacerse parecer realmente pequeño—. Puedo llamar a Shay y decirle que hablaremos mañana…

—Nah, ¿cómo crees? —desestimó Pidge, dándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo—. Ve y habla con tu Julieta, Romeo. Y dile que Mercucio le manda saludos.

El rostro de Hunk se iluminó de inmediato, visiblemente emocionado por la perspectiva de ir y hablar con Shay. Pidge no pudo evitar sonreírle también, mientras lo veía salir despedido de la cocina, diciendo toda clase de disculpas por no quedarse más tiempo con ella. Esos dos estaban más confirmados que todos los tortolitos del castillo juntos y los únicos que no parecían notarlo eran los mismos involucrados. Par de tontos, de verdad.

Pidge negó con la cabeza una vez más antes de salir de la cocina. De nuevo tendría que buscar algo interesante que hacer antes de ir a la cama. Y en nombre de todo lo electrónico, ojalá que ninguna parejita con calentura se atravesara en su camino.

***

Pidge llevaba dos horas intentando entretenerse sola y lo único que había conseguido era aburrirse más.

Había una limitada cantidad de modificaciones que podía probar en _Verde_ sin que el robot gigante comenzara a levantar una barrera de partículas, y ni hablar de juguetear con tecnología alienígena, pues en ese aspecto siempre era mejor contar con un Hunk a su lado para desatar momentos de inspiración.

Tiempo atrás, cuando se le agotaban las ideas, Pidge hubiera recurrido a su actividad default de intentar encontrar a su hermano. Ahora que había dado con el paradero de Matt y que ambos hubieran (de momento) agotado todas las fuentes de información que pudieran ayudar a encontrar a su padre, Pidge quedaba sin mucho más que hacer además de mirar el techo de su habitación y pensar en el significado de la vida.

—Esto es estúpido —dijo en voz alta, de cabeza en la orilla de su cama y acariciando un alien peludo, flotante y de color rosa, de los tantos que se trajo con ella del basurero espacial—. Mis amigos son estúpidos. El “amor” —profirió en un tono de burla y haciendo las comillas en el aire— es estúpido. Son solo químicos y hormonas, Kirby, ¡De verdad! Y aparte de ser biología básica, son urgencias inconvenientes. ¡No tienen sentido! Si es por mí, prefiero mil veces estar sentada frente a mi portátil desencriptando archivos galra que andar compartiendo microbios con otro ser vivo. Honestamente, no entiendo qué tanto le ven.

Kirby, el alien peludo, miró a Pidge con esos tiernos ojillos redondos e hizo brillar las marcas de su rostro. Pidge sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero desahogarse con sus amiguitos felpudos siempre resultaba de ayuda para sus frustraciones. Quizá no le dijeran mucho, pero al menos la escuchaban y estaban ahí para que ella acariciara sus acolchados exteriores.

Sin embargo, en estos temas del “romance”, no había mucho que Pidge pudiera desentrañar por sí misma. Las relaciones humanas no eran su tema de experticia, menos las relaciones de ese tipo. Sus amigos paladines no parecían tener ese problema, entretenidos como estaban en crear lazos con la forma de vida inteligente que más feromonas les hiciera producir. ¿Tal vez era Pidge quien estaba mal por no haber encontrado ya algún recipiente para sus descargas hormonales? Es decir, si todos lo hacían, quería decir que eso era lo más normal, ¿no? Por ende, estar fuera de la norma hacía de ella una anomalía.

—Buen trabajo, Pidge —se dijo cabizbaja—. De nuevo eres la rara del grupo.

Un pitido característico la sacó de sus pensamientos; el sonido de una llamada entrante por la frecuencia de la Coalición. Pidge se giró de inmediato y tomó su portátil, notando con agrado que el PIN de acceso a la frecuencia no era otro que el de Matt. Una conversación con su hermano, por breve que fuera, siempre lograba subirle el ánimo.

—¿Qué hay, Matt? —saludó hacia la pantalla, tan pronto el rostro de su hermano se hizo visible.

—¿Cómo estás, Pidgeoto? —respondió Matt a su vez, con una sonrisa en la cara, de esas que a Pidge siempre se le contagiaban. ¿Cómo hacía Matt para estar todo el tiempo rebosante de jovialidad? Pidge no tenía ni idea.

—Uh... aburrida —dijo Pidge, lo que no era una completa mentira—. Desde que liberamos Naxzela ya casi no hay nada qué hacer por aquí. Entre la Espada y la Coalición, tienen todas las misiones divertidas acaparadas. A ver si nos dejan algo a los mortales, ¿eh? —bromeó.

—Somos buenos en lo que hacemos, ¿qué te puedo decir? —dijo Matt, sonriendo de manera autosuficiente. Si Pidge lo hubiera tenido cerca, le habría golpeado el brazo—. Pero bueno, no es eso por lo que llamo. ¿Han tenido noticias del Príncipe Púrpura?

—No desde que lo escoltamos a Daibazaal. O al menos nada interesante.

Después de la más incómoda de las estancias en el castillo, y de mucho considerar sus opciones, el equipo Voltron decidió darle a Lotor el beneficio de la duda y escoltarlo a las ruinas de Daibazaal junto con un grupo de ingenieros olkari. Rolo y Nyma lideraban el escuadrón de la Coalición a cargo de mantener a Lotor vigilado mientras realizaba sus experimentos y pruebas, y aunque Voltron estaba enterado de cada uno de sus movimientos, no había nada nuevo que contar con respecto al idiota pomposo.

—Lo supuse. Pero Olia quería que confirmara —dijo Matt, sonando un poco más serio que al principio—. También quería la opinión de Voltron acerca de ir con un grupo de apoyo a hacer rondas por Daibazaal, sin que Lotor sepa nada. La capitana no confía en él, y honestamente no la culpo.

—¿Llamas por asuntos oficiales? —preguntó Pidge, alzando ambas cejas en un gesto de ligera sorpresa—. Pensé que querías charlar. ¿Por qué no contactaste a Shiro primero?

—Pues, sí lo intenté, pero no me respondió. Tampoco Lance, ni Allura —dijo Matt, pensativo—. Coran me respondió para decir que estaba reunido con la líder Reyner y para desearme feliz Grogory, lo que sea que eso signifique. Hunk sí me respondió, pero también estaba hablando con Shay, así que no quise interrumpirlos. Y al final decidí contactarte a ti, porque sé que no duermes temprano y porque siempre me hace feliz tener una excusa para hablar con mi hermanita.

Matt remató su explicación con una gran sonrisa, que Pidge intentó devolver lo mejor que pudo. Por la expresión preocupada que se instaló en el rostro de su hermano, no debía estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

—¿Pasa algo, pequeña padawan? Siento una perturbación en la fuerza.

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo es que su hermano la conocía tan bien? El tonto estaba a quien sabe cuántos _pársecs_ de distancia y aun así era capaz de darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con ella. Claro, estaban hablándose por vídeo llamada, pero eso no lo hacía menos impresionante.

—No es nada —intentó mentir Pidge, desviando la mirada hacia Kirby, Yoshi y Boshi, que ahora flotaban cerca de sus pies—. Es solo… —Un breve silencio—. Olvídalo, no es nada.

—Pidge —la llamó Matt desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Pidge no necesitaba mirarle para saber que estaba usando su cara de hermano mayor—. ¿Cuántas alergias tengo?

—¿Qué?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola girar el rostro hacia el portátil de forma involuntaria.

—Quiero que me digas cuántas alergias tengo —confirmó Matt muy serio, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué? —repitió Pidge, todavía confundida—. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres? —insistió Matt.

Tras un momento de duda, Pidge respondió.

—Tienes cuatro.

—¿Cuáles son?

—Maní, avellanas, almendras y pasas —recitó la muchacha con seguridad, contando con los dedos sin darse cuenta.

—Está bien. ¿Y cómo las descubrí?

Pidge miró la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, ladeando la cabeza en una silente pregunta hacia su hermano. Matt le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara. Pidge suspiró.

—Comiste un muffin navideño y casi te mueres —respondió, recordando las muchas veces que su madre había contado la historia de Matt y el muffin durante las cenas de navidad.

—Muy bien —dijo Matt, con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Ahora pregúntame cuántas alergias tienes tú.

—Matt, ¿qué rayos-?

—Katie Marie…

Pidge arrugó el rostro al escuchar su nombre, en ese tono tan parecido al de su padre cuando la instaba a confesar sus travesuras. El rostro de Matt era tranquilo, pero su expresión denotaba total seriedad. ¡Ugh! A veces olvidaba lo muy pesado que podía ponerse su hermano mayor. Gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Cuántas alergias tengo, Matt? —preguntó por fin, sin molestarse en esconder lo mosqueada que se sentía. Matt, por su parte, ignoró su actitud.

—Solo una —dijo el chico, enseñando el dedo índice hacia la pantalla—. Alergia a las picaduras de avispa, y la descubrimos la primera vez que fuimos de campamento.

—¿Y tú punto es...?

Pidge no estaba para juegos, Matt no estaba siendo coherente y la verdad, no quería tener que recordar a las avispas si no era necesario. Su hermano volvió a sonreírle. ¿Qué no se cansaba de estar sonriendo?

—Mi punto, Pidge, es que tú me conoces a mí tan bien como yo te conozco a ti —explicó, componiendo de nuevo esa expresión de hermano mayor honorable—. Y por eso sé que hay algo que te molesta de veras.

_Touché._

Pidge se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos hacia Matt en gesto desafiante. ¡Ugh! Lo odiaba cuando usaba sus trucos mentales Jedi en ella. Por su parte, el chico simplemente esperó hasta que ella decidiera dejar de actuar como si no iba a decirle lo que ambos sabían que iba a decirle. Que era… ¿qué exactamente?

—Es que… es decir… —Pidge de verdad quería explicarle a Matt como se sentía, pero tal parecía que la sección del habla de su cerebro había decidido declararse en huelga. Al final, se conformó con decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—. ¿Tú crees que soy rara?

Matt parpadeó un par de veces y ladeó la cabeza. Frunció el ceño y la miró desde el otro lado de la pantalla como si, de todas las preguntas en el universo, jamás se hubiera esperado esa.

—Pues… ¿sí? —aventuró, descruzándose de brazos. Pidge lo imitó de forma inconsciente—. Pero yo también lo soy. ¡Es lo que nos hace geniales!

—Ya… —aceptó la muchacha, mirando a todos lados en busca de palabras—. Pero… no me refiero a lo de ser nerds y eso. No del todo, al menos. Me refiero más a… Ugh, no sé cómo explicarlo.

—¿Quizás con un ejemplo? —sugirió Matt.

La imagen de Shiro y Keith besándose en plena cubierta de entrenamiento le inundó toda la mente. Pidge cerró los ojos con fuerza y movió la cabeza hacia los lados en un intento por hacer que la imagen se desvaneciera. Desde el otro lado de la pantalla, Matt esperaba por ella. Intentó de nuevo.

—¿Alguna vez te ha gustado una persona? —preguntó, sin poder pasar por alto el ligero gesto de sorpresa de su hermano—. Es decir, románticamente, y todo el cuento.

Matt se enderezó en su asiento (donde sea que eso fuera) y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ejem, s-sí. Sí me han gustado personas —admitió, con la voz un poco aguda. Pidge pudo haberse reído, de no haber tenido tanta curiosidad por su respuesta—. Y también otras formas de vida que no sé si caen en la categoría de “personas” porque eso es definitivamente algo terrícola —aclaró—. Pero la respuesta corta es sí.

Pidge se removió en su asiento antes de volver a hablar. ¡Por Tesla! ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan difíciles estas cosas?

—Y ¿qué se siente? —preguntó, encontrándose dividida entre la verdadera curiosidad y la vergüenza de tener que hablar esas cosas con su hermano.

Matt se tomó un momento para responder, un dedo en la barbilla y la mirada hacia arriba eran la clara indicación de que el muchacho estaba pensando o recordando.

—Pues… es raro de explicar. Es como una corriente de electricidad, no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para hacerte cosquillas. Es algo que te comienza dentro de la panza y se extiende por todo el cuerpo hasta que toca tu cerebro y reaccionas y te dices a ti mismo “¡Oh, wow! Esto es raro, pero no está mal. Lo quiero seguir sintiendo”. O… algo así.

Pidge consideró las palabras de su hermano antes de volver a hablar, sintiendo su ceño fruncirse en concentración.

—Yo también he sentido eso, creo —dijo dubitativa—, pero usualmente lo siento cuando encuentro alguna nueva pieza tecnológica que modificar, una nueva supercomputadora que hackear o cuando se me ocurren nuevas modificaciones para Voltron y los leones. Es decir, no hay nada, y quiero decir _nada_ mejor que una gran cantidad de información encriptada en un idioma extraño para alegrarme todo el día. ¿Bionanotecnología olkari? Fabuloso. ¿Inteligencia artificial taujeriana? ¡¿Dónde firmo?! Aunque… pensándolo mejor, no creo que tú y yo estemos hablando de lo mismo. ¿Acaso estoy loca? No puedo estar enamorada de la tecnología, ¿o sí?

A juzgar por su expresión, a Matt le tomó un poco de tiempo procesar lo que estaba escuchando, pero cuando lo hizo, una sonora carcajada hizo eco en toda la habitación de Pidge. La muchacha no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendida.

—No te rías, Matthew. Estoy hablando en serio —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que… yo pensé… —Matt hablaba de forma entrecortada, obviamente intentando detener las risas y fallando. Al final, hizo falta casi un _dobosh_ para que el muchacho pudiera hablar con normalidad—. Lo siento mucho, hermanita —dijo mientras se secaba la comisura de los ojos—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Soy un idiota y no debí reírme. En mi defensa, pensé que me ibas a decir otra cosa.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No lo sé —dijo Matt, todavía un poco jadeante, pero mucho más serio y enfocado—. Algo como que estabas sintiendo mariposas por Lance o qué se yo.

—¡¿Por Lance?! Ugh, Matt, ¡No! ¿Qué te pasa?

Pidge arrugó tanto la cara que sintió la cabeza dolerle un poco. Matt, por su parte, aprovechó para soltar otra carcajada.

—Pues no sé —dijo Matt, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si le quitas lo pagado de sí mismo, Lance no está tan mal. Y, en cualquier caso, ya veo que eso no es lo que te preocupa.

—No, no es eso —admitió Pidge, volviendo a desviar la mirada—. Es que, todos mis amigos parecen estar enamorándose, Matt. Hunk tiene a Shay, Shiro está con Keith, ¡y hasta Lance y Allura son un ítem! O bueno, eso creo yo. Y entonces estoy yo, que no entiendo para nada esa necesidad que tienen ellos de buscarse otro ser viviente cuando hay montones de tecnología para hackear y modificar. Eso me hace preguntarme si es que soy la rara, o si es que algo está mal conmigo. Digo, tengo casi diecisiete. Ya debería haber sentido algo por alguien a estas alturas, ¿no?

Matt se quedó en silencio y sin moverse por un largo rato. Tanto, que Pidge temió que la imagen se hubiera congelado.

—Primero, voy a hacer como que no escuché nada acerca de los tórridos romances del castillo de los leones —dijo con calma, desestimándolo todo con un ademán—. Y segundo, te voy a dar mi opinión de hermano mayor profesional, ¿sí? —Pidge asintió y se enderezó un poco más, acomodando el portátil mejor sobre sus piernas—. Créeme cuando te digo que tú eres tan normal como cualquier otro ser viviente del universo. Eres una chica increíble, súper inteligente, paladín de Voltron, y por sobre todas las cosas, ¡Eres una Holt! Las cosas del amor… ehmmm… —Matt comenzó a mover las manos, como buscando las palabras ideales—. Digamos que no son iguales para todo el mundo. Hay quienes lo sienten a edad temprana, y hay quienes no. ¡Hay quienes nunca lo sienten! Y todo eso está bien. Si llega, está bien. Si no llega, también está bien. ¿Qué más da si prefieres hackear una estación de comunicaciones que andar haciéndole ojitos a cualquier chico, o chica? ¡O alienígeno en general! Siempre y cuando hagas todo a tu propio ritmo y según tus propias reglas, estarás bien.

Las palabras de Matt eran sencillas, pero para Pidge eran exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. Sintió como si un gran peso se le quitara de los hombros con tan solo oírlas, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su hermano le enseñó unos pulgares arriba. Quizá Matt no fuera tan bueno como su padre o como Shiro para dar discursos, pero siempre sabía qué decir para animar a su hermanita. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados!

—Gracias, Matt —dijo Pidge hacia su hermano, sintiendo los ojos escocer un poco—. De verdad.

—Cuando quieras —aseguró Matt a su vez, guiñando un ojo—. Y ahora pasemos a cosas realmente importantes. Necesito saber... —Una pausa dramática— ¡Por dónde vas en el _Killbot Phantasm I_ y cómo derrotaste al demonio dragón zombie!

Después de un comentario como ese, Pidge tuvo que soltar una carcajada.

La llamada de Matt se extendió por casi una _varga_ , discutiendo detalles del _Killbot Phantasm I_ , de las misiones de ambos y de cómo Pidge estaba casi segura de poder hacer que todo Voltron tuviera habilidades de camuflaje sin necesidad de un copiloto en el León Verde.

Era ya bastante tarde en la hora del castillo cuando Matt le deseó buenas noches. Tan tarde, que Pidge de hecho decidió que era tiempo de atrapar algunas horas de sueño.

Sí, quizás ella no fuera igual a los demás en eso del romance, prefiriendo su portátil sobre cualquier intercambio de fluidos. Pero después de hablar con Matt, la perspectiva de ser diferente a los otros no se le antojaba como algo malo. Pidge era simplemente Pidge, avanzando a su propio ritmo... Y eso era más que suficiente.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Vayan a gritarme en [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye) y [tumblr](http://theonemaye.tumblr.com/). Hablemos de ships, canon, series, teorías, ¡lo que quieran! Y si les gustó lo suficiente, den algo de amor al botón azul en mi blog de tumblr ;)


End file.
